Family Matters
by mesa-boogie
Summary: (follows 'Meaning of Life') Clint needs to learn (even the hard way) to love his daughter, while sharing her with Loki.


It has been a long hard eight-teen months. No, Loki would better describe it as 'grueling' and 'demanding'. But with time brings progress, and that progress is with his little baby girl, Loona. Since they were rescued by the Avengers all over a year ago, Loona has had to stay in her incubator. It helping to keep her alive. Now, she does not need it anymore, having the OK from the big guy, Bruce. She can sit up on her own without help, but has to keep her oxygen mask on over her nose and mouth. Her lungs still aren't ready to work on their own.

Loki sits on Stark's couch now, with Loona napping in his lap. He brushes his fingers through her soft black hair, it making little curls against the back of her neck against her stark white skin. Loki can't say he doesn't love his little girl, but he doesn't like the way she had to come into this world. And to be born on Midgard of all places. He was hoping he sneak back to Asgard or maybe Jotunheim to have his young. But she was born on Midgard and it shall be her home, he'll remind her of that when she's older.

He lifts his head at the sound of the elevator giving a beep and the doors open. Seeing the hawk staying there, in his Avengers uniform. It's scrapped and smoldering. His skin is dirty with smudges of grease and grim. And he has a limp in his right leg. His right hand, used for holding back the arrows before letting them fly, is cut deeply, the blood flowing freely and dripping off his fingers. Loki frowns and sneers, using a hand to cover Loona's eyes so she can't see Clint.

"What was it this time?" Loki asks as Clint approaches.

"You don't want to know," Clint groans.

"Try me."

"I sorta angered the Hulk further and he tossed me around like a sock monkey," Clint pushes his bleeding hand against his lower back. Loki can't help but to laugh out loud at that. Already having had a similar experience with the Hulk a couple years back.

"Zip it, Loki," Clint glares at him with gray eyes narrowed in irritation, hands still pushed against his lower back, thrusting out his hips. Something that Loki can't just take his eyes from. In the months that followed his rescue, it took a long time to recover, physically and mentally. And during that time, he did not have any romantic interaction with his mate. Or maybe he shouldn't really call him that anymore, his body will be assigning him a new mate during his next heat cycle round. Though Loki wants Loona to have a deep connection with the archer, who is her father.

"You should clean yourself up," Loki tells Clint and receives the middle finger. Something Loki has yet to grasp the meaning of yet. "If you clean up, you can hold Loona." That brings Clint's attention around and Loki grins. The little girl's fingers at tightly gripping and tugging on the silk scarf around his neck.

"You'd let me?" the hawk asks, approaching the couch slowly, his eyes on Loona.

"Of course, you are after all..."

"I know," Clint cuts him off sharply, quickly, as if not wanting to hear those words from Loki's mouth. That he is the small girl's father. Loki nods his head, smoothing his hands back down over Loona's soft black hair and watching Clint walk out of the room. He knows the hawk is heading down to the gym locker room showers instead of his own. Loki knows that Clint prefers the locker room showers, the spray is harder and hotter.

"What sound does a hawk make, Loona?" Loki smiles, continuing to stroke his daughter's hair.

"Eeee, Eeee!" she squeals and he can't help but laugh.

"That's right. Hawk's do not 'caw', that is for crows. Clint is not a crow. Mm..I think it's time for your nap, Loona," he stands up, carful with the small oxygen tank he has to carry around for her. With Loona cradled in his his arms, he walks to the elevator and takes her back to her father's room, where he crib is. Laying her down gently on her back and covering her with a blanket. "Sleep, my little one," he smiles. "Loki has something he has to do," he purrs in planning thought of what he is going to do to Clint. "I'll be back later to check on you," he reaches a hand down to let her take hold of his fingers before he turns away, shutting the door. His mind set on heading down to the gym showers to cause some mischief.

He had brought along his own bar of soap and bottle of shampoo to the showers. Luckily none of the other Avengers are around and he strips down quickly. Turning on the water and checking the temperature till it's hot before reverting it to the shower head. The spray of the water is hard and scorching, just the way Clint likes it. Stepping under and closing his eyes, letting the water wash over his body and all the grease and grime wash down the drain.

He reaches out for his bar of soap and begins to lather himself up all over, even between his legs, under his sack. Wanting to feel clean all over and to smell nice for Natahsa. He had made reservations for them at a nice restaurant for dinner later when night comes. Working with Nate is all fun and games, but he hasn't really spent much quality time with her outside of Avengers work and SHIELD work. He sees dinner as a great opportunity for them to knit things back together.

Over the loud spray of the shower, Clint did not hear someone entering in the shower room with him till his body is forced up against the cold tiled wall. An arm head against the back of his neck, a hand forced against his lower back with such a force of pressure, keeping him feeling pinned. Then he feels warm air entering his left ear as someone breath and then teeth nibbling on his earlobe. He can't help but groan lowly, instantly aroused, grinding his shaft against the wall.

"It's been too long since we did this, hawk," the voice in his ear speaks and knows it's Loki. "I miss you. Crave you inside." Clint squeezes his eyes shut tightly, he does not have time for this. For Loki.

"Loki, look...we...can't...I'm trying to clean up.." he gasps, his voice cut off as he feels Loki's fingers gripping around and squeezing his sack so skillfully. He moans and pushes his forehead against the tiles in protest, but his body is all for the fun Loki is about to give it.

"Your body tells differently, Clint, and it knows better than to lie to me," Loki scrapes his teeth down the back of Clint's neck, his hands reaching around and pushing against the Clint's stomach. One finger skillfully pushing into his bell button, sending his nerves inside stir crazy. The sensation so close to that of extacy that he already feels his cock throbbing hard with beat of his heart. He hears Loki hum and then feels the trickster's hand grip all the way around his shaft, giving it a tug. He can still feel the hot spray of the shower, the water trickling down over his skin, causing him to squirm internally. Feeling Loki's lips pressed against the back, pull tight into a wicked smile. His head is forced to the side, looking back to meet the eyes of the trickster. Quickly his mouth is claimed in a heated kiss.

"Loki," he moans, his body pushing back against the trickster. "Stop, I don't...have time for this..."

"Sure you do. You always have time for me, hawk. Always," Loki smiles, giving another tuck to Clint's already weeping member. Clint curses inside, curses his damn body to go against his heart. He goes stiff instantly at the mere feeling of Loki's wandering fingers finding that one little spot that will be getting the most attention.

"Loki..."

"Just testing you, hawk. You're too wond up though. Relax, relax."

Clint's mind is racing a hundred miles a minute, Loki's finger rubbing up and down between his legs and any minute he feels he's going to regret his shower all together.

Loki is trying to get his mate to relax and play along, but the hawk seems to be trying to resist. Though his body tells differently, it weeping in want for Loki and that makes him grin. Forcing his hips against Clint, pinning him to the tiled shower wall as he forces himself inside the hawk with a grunt. Listening to Clint bark out curses, one right after the other and feeling his shaking legs. Clearly then, the hawk has never been dominated.

"Clint," Loki whispers, running his nails down the other male's back, leaving red marks that he feels satisfied seeing against Clint's otherwise lightly golden skin. "Don't push me out. I love you. You love me, don't you? Don't you?" he nips against the back of Clint's neck now, playfully as he thrusts his hips a little and the hawk cries out again, his body straining and shaking. Loki moves his hands around and snatches at Clint's cock before he can shoo him away, working and pulling on him till he feels all of CLint's body vibrating, knowing the other male is on the edge of release. Keeping him there on the edge for as long as he can. Clint's body jerks as he ejaculated against the tile wall and all but goes down on his knees now. Loki standing above him, looking down on his crushed mate. "Get up."

"No..I.."

"Up. Now."

"I...I have to.."

Loki reaches down and turns him around at least now to see his face, making the hawk looking up at him with those stunning eyes. Loki can't help but sigh, pushing his hands to his closed eyes and groaning. "Alright...finish with your shower, but let me help you dress. I know you're not all that great at fashion, hawk." He turns and leaves the locker room shower. Drying himself off, redressing and heading up to Clint's room. Waiting there for his mate to return with Loona beside him, still quite sleepy.

Clint shows up ten minutes later, his hair a mess, a towel wrapped around his waist, but he is clean now. They meet each other's eyes and Clint looks away.

"You can't say you didn't like that."

"It was...humiliating..."

"You liked it."

"I...don't know," Clint drops the towel as he walks over to his closet. Loki quickly following, catching Clint by the wrist and turning him around. Stealing a kiss from him.

"Hey, I love you. And...so does Loona."

"She shouldn't," Clint turns away, opening a draw of his dresser for a pair of underwear. "You're all she needs..."

"No. She needs her parents. More than one. And she needs parents that...love each other. I would have loved that growing up," he looks back out to the bed, to Loona. "You understand that, don't you, hawk?" He watches Clint's body go shock still. Loki having had snuck into SHIELD's files and read up on Clint. That his father was an abusive alcoholic and his mother not that strong, so he ran away from home and joined a traveling circus. He knows what it's like. "You know the best for Loona, don't lie."

Clint sighs, turning to look at him again, eyes soft. "I do love her...it's just...I don't have time for...you know."

"Look, I'll be always going between Asgard and Midgard and maybe even Jotunheim, I won't always been here for her. I don't want her to feel...forgotten. Hawk, you can share her with your...with Natahsa. I know you want to be closer with her again." Loki pulls out a silk dress shift for Clint, helping him put it on. Finding a nice black pair of slacks, a belt, smoking jacket, a scarf, a blood red tie, and recently shined loafers. He works the knot of the tie, pushing it up and drawing the dress shirt closed. "Better," he smiles, loving the fashion he chose for his mate. "Now you're ready for you dinner. Go on." He watches as Clint nods his head, stepping out of the closet. Watching him walk over to the bed and pick up Loona in his strong arms, kissing her on the forehead and laying her back down without waking her. He then quietly leaves the room. Loki walks over to the bed and sits down, one hand on Loona.

"Your pappa is crazy, but we love him any way he comes. Dirty or clean, mad or happy."


End file.
